


Fleeting Memories [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Drabble, Gen, Memories, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3624774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were times Squall would look over to Dincht or Almasy and almost join in with their banter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fleeting Memories [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fleeting Memories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/391290) by [Zerrat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerrat/pseuds/Zerrat). 



Length: 0:00:52  
[mp3](http://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/fleeting%20memories.mp3) (right click and and save as)  



End file.
